


Alphabet Boy

by orphan_account



Series: Melanie Martinez Songs + Barry/Reader [5]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: 'i dont care' - fall out boy '07, :(, F/M, Im tired, SO, and dont wanna work on this, but - Freeform, here, hot hot not smut, i do care, ooc barry, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 04:10:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5276027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Returning home, you and Barry decided to have a talk.</p><p>(i havent updated this since like 2008 whoops uh)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alphabet Boy

You and Barry rode home together in silence. Ross promised not to show the video to anyone, and you watched him delete it from his phone AND his Recently Deleted album. Then you hit him across the head because 'Jesus Christ Ross, you scared the living shit out of me!'

Barry had gone to go do things, and so had you. You undressed and redressed, in a not-dress. You were in a dumb Grump sweater, and boy shorts with socks. Your hair was just down, like normal.

Afterwards, Barry had asked you to sit in the Grump space with him. You reluctantly agreed- you didn't like this. Your exes were proof boys were not to be trusted. You rolled your eyes. You knew Barry. He wasn't going to take advantage of you. Right? Right.

After entering the space, you sat down beside him. You were both staring straight ahead, at the T.V.

"What do you want," you said, not looking at him. You didn't ask, because you didn't care. You sat in silence for a moment.

"Sorry," he said, looking at you. You returned his gaze. He was smiling and you were reminded that you had a tiny crush on this dummy, but you swatted the idea out of your mind before you smiled back.

"For what?" you asked, raising an eyebrow. He rolled his eyes.

"You know. For kissing you. I realize that you didn't like it," he started. You cut him off.

"I enjoyed it, Barry. I mean, we've known each other for maybe 4 months. at most. We don't have enough experience with each other to build a full, romantic relationship on, yet. Barry, you're a great kid, and I honestly enjoy your company. Lord knows how many times I've had daydreams about kissing you back when I watched the show, and didn't know you. When I met you at that con, I was so happy. My friend- Melanie, did you see her? -she told me to come over. I was still with my dumb ex then, but I still figured I could say hey or hug you or whatever. I didn't, because I was just a crazed fan, but... Where was I going with this? Oh yeah," you paused as he giggled, and you smiled.

"I like you. I do. I just... my romantic feelings... I don't think they're strong enough for a full on relationship yet. I mean... ugh! I can't explain it! I don't feel 100 percent platonic, but i don't feel 100 percent romantic either! Gah!" you said, putting your head in your hands.

"We could try a romantic relationship!" he said. He must really like you.

"No," you said, without looking at him. He scooted closer to you. You scooted farther away. He took the hint, and stopped advancing physically, but he continued talking. He just didn't get it.

"Trying never hurt anyone. We could try and see if we were ready for a relationship, or something. It could last like, a week or something. Try it out. Get a hold of the feelings ropes. Is that a saying? No. But... I dunno, [Name], I love you and I loved you when I met you at that con, and I love you now, and... I dunno, you're great and shit! I love you! I think we should date! I bet you I could get you to date if you were drunk. Do you drink? Do you want a drink?" Barry rambled on and on and slowly your patience dwindled until he snapped the remaining tiny twig of it you had left.

He didn't understand.

You stood up, and faced him, your eyes fierce and angry. You could see fear. You were too far gone to care, though.

"Listen here, alphabet boy. I know my ABC's on dating. You don't have to teach me anything. You can't force me to love you because you love me. It's dumb and NOT HOW IT WORKS. God dammit Barry, I thought you were the smart one," you started, tears welling in your eyes. He backed into the couch and looked defeated. His eyes were wide. You shoved your finger to his chest and got real close.

"Fuck your ABC's. I'm not a little kid, son. You're not smarter than me. Sure, you're the 'high-and-mighty' Barry, but that's all in your head. You're really just the dumb, little prince of the playground to me. Do NOT think you can force me into dating you with drinking, either. I'd expect that from Ross, hell, who wouldn't! But from you? You have a degree! You're smart! So why are you forcing this onto me?! Is this what you learned in your dumb college?! Forcing love on girls who don't want it? Is THAT IT?!" you yelled, tears streaming down your face.

Honestly, not all of that was directed to Barry. Well, it was, but it was to your previous exes, too. Not that you weren't furious with Barry- you can't force love, god dammit -but you immediately felt bad after yelling all of that in his poor, Barry face. He seemed frightened. Oh no, what are you gonna do, oh no oh no, you can't ruin a friendship like this... Dammit! Your friendship!

You grabbed his shirt and tried to pull him up to you, but he weighed more than you did, so you ended up going down. You didn't care.

Your lips connected with his, and he jumped. It wasn't planned, it was extremely surprising, but you weren't taking it back. You stood there for at least 30 seconds, sucking face (your favorite term for making out) and then stormed out the door, cheeks and eyes red.

After you got to your room, you slammed the door and locked it, being extremely paranoid. Then you laughed and cried at the same time.

"What the fuck," you whispered, "just... what the fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> ooo i actually think i like this one ,,, ??


End file.
